hellarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Samantha
Human name: Samantha (Sammatonliana) Gender: '''Female '''Physical age: 22 Level two release (archdemon): máscara del diablo Level Three release (top ranking archdemon): la condenación de Dios Sam is one of the last archdemons to be born,shortly after the creation of man,though it took the power of all the archdemons and three archangels for her to be born. she has long black hair and blood red eyes, she can take on four different form, there is normal, where she is simply a normal looking human, then there is level one, where her arms turn into shadowy appendages that can change in size and shape at will. Then there is her level two form form, where she gets Behemoth hide armor (the strongest kind of armor there is) and a mask is over her face, this mask is white with black eyes a red mouth and three red claw marks across her face, but what this mask does is holds in her power so if this mask is taken off and broken all of her power is let out after this happens her arms seem to be more compacted and focused into shape, there is also her level three form, a level three form is only granted to the top five archdemons, her's in particular is called la condenación de Dios, translating to "God's damnation". In this form she grows four more appendages a pair under her original arms, and a a pair above, this can make her somewhat an Asura-like being, her arms still made of the strange substance as her second form's and growing a pair of demonic horns which can make a ball of energy, it is believe at this stage she is the most powerful being in existence. She is the killer of Fourtuna (or as humans know him, God) which doing this left open the positions of ruler of earth, heaven, and hell, which she gladly assumed these. Doing this granted her a power higher than any other being, however she is still immune to the power lust that befell Fourtuna, making her a more competent ruler. Feeling that she would need a secondary ruler, she made Desmen's sister, Elizabetha, her Niji rīdā, or second-in-command, though technically she is not the second most powerful being, Samatonliana is rather fond of her, being Desmen's sister she is rather over protective of the young girl, taking it upon her self to protect her even now since her brother is no longer alive. Desmen: She seems to hold a particular fondness towards Desmen, claiming to love the nephilim, this fondness comes from seeing him as an equal in strength as well as physical attraction. '' ''Elizabetha:(before Desmen's death) She claims to be her 'so called, owner'. she tends to speak with her yet doesn't have that strong of a relationship. (After Desmen's death) she made her ''Niji rīdā ''bettered her relationship with her, and tends to be rather over protective, comparable to being her big sister. Facts and Trivia: * Has quite a temper issue, this is clear towards many of her followers. * She does not like living sacrifices, despite what her cultist might think (however she does take sacrifices in the form cake) * has a strange fascination for human food, especially sweet foods. * She has in the past shown her distaste for her own pentagram, calling it "A reflection of all the bullshit" she had gone through. * As a fighter she has show her worth and doing such makes others reluctant to fight her, in turn this makes her fairly bored throughout her etrinaity '' Quotes. (To Fourtuna) ''"How much power does one truly need, to control those you have made." (again to Fourtuna) "Their lives may be toys to you, but even a child knows not to destroy their own toy" '' (to Desmen) ''"Humans confuse me, as do you, you see with your own eyes what your "master" does and yet you still choose to follow him like a lap dog" (To a group of Senshi) ''"Let me explain to you something, my power is a gift, use it wisely, for even you can fall victim to my curse" ''Category:Archdemon Category:Ruler